


On the Road Again

by The_Hero_Drinks_Tea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hero_Drinks_Tea/pseuds/The_Hero_Drinks_Tea
Summary: Alfred and Arthur decide to run away in this short little one shot and see where the road takes them.





	

Alfred slammed his hand on the steering wheel as the old ford truck stuttered to a stop.  
“Fuck!” Alfred swore and hit the dashboard once more.  
“What is it love? Why are we stopping?” Arthur chirped from the shotgun seat, setting down his copy of Of Mice and Men.  
Alfred huffed and looked at the sixteen year old seated next to him.  
“Truck broke down.” He mumbled and unbuckled his seatbelt.  
Arthur frowned and unbuckled as well, getting out alongside Alfred. “Why?”

 

“I’m not quite sure darlin’ but I’ll figure it out.” Alfred drawled and propped open the hood of the car. 

 

It was sweltering outside California on the boys second day of traveling. Arthur looked towards the east where the sun was rising at its peak in the chilly mid morning air. Some of the night’s fog lingered leaving a crisp feel, but was drastically overwhelmed by the heat that encased the blonds in the old metallic ford truck.  
“So, what’s the problem?” Arthur asked as Alfred poked and prodded the engine.  
“Nothing much, the engine needs to cool down. We’ll be stuck here for a while.”  
Arthur paled. “How long, exactly?”  
Alfred propped himself on the side and leaned against the side of the truck.  
“A minimum of twenty minutes. Relax sweetheart, where far away from Seattle. They ain't gonna catch us if we stop to rest.”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes and refrained from correcting Alfred’s poor grammar. The boys had run away from their homes in Seattle not too long ago. They had 48 hours until they were to be considered missing persons. 

 

Alfred’s master plan was to get as far away from Washington state as possible, heading south to Texas. Alfred had brought his and Arthur’s guitars and stole large amounts of money from home in hope that they would find a better life in the large southern state.

 

So far, they were doing pretty good, hitting up Sacremento. The boys planned to sneak into a hotel and sleep there, gas up and gun it tomorrow all the way across into Arizona.

 

The first few days were horrible, driving over 12 hours a day to get as far away as possible from home. Of course the boys picked the worst time of the year to run away, a huge storm bellowing all along the coast and shooting holes in the blonds plan to drive through the mountains. 

 

But they would make do for now.

 

“Are you sure?” Arthur asked, snapping out of his thoughts.  
“Yes Arthur.” Alfred sighed and hugged the small Brit close to him. “It’s just you and me now.”  
Arthur rolled his eyes. “As if I wanted to spend the rest of my life with my best friend.”  
Alfred let go of Arthur and clutched his fist to his heart. “You wound me Arthur.”

 

Arthur chuckled and grabbed Alfred’s chin, pulling him into a slow, soft, sweet kiss. “I know, you twat.”

 

Alfred smiled into the kiss and cupped his beloved’s cheeks. “Ready to get back ‘n the truck on the road again sugar?”

 

Arthur nodded and broke away, smiling against the American’s lips. “I would love nothing more.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alfred put the old pick up truck in crude as the boys battled down the road and grabbed his guitar.

 

Arthur eyed him skeptically and watched as the boy grabbed his phone, putting on one of his favorite songs.

 

_"On the road again. Just can’t wait to get on the road again, the life I love is makin’ music with my friends,” Alfred smirked and nudged Arthur, strumming his guitar. “And I just can't wait to get on the road again.”_

_Arthur rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Alfred before joining him, grabbing his guitar as well._

_“On the road again, Goin’ places that I've never been, seein’ things I may never see again and I can't wait to get on the road again._

_On the road again,”_

_Arthur laughed and strummed his guitar, preparing for his solo._

_“Like a band of Gypsies we go down the highway,  
We’re the best of friends,”_

_Alfred slung an arm around Arthur and relaxed in his new seat, his future stretched out in front of him like an open road in the desert._

_“Insisting that the world keep turning our way, and our way is on the road again.”_

 

\------

 

Happy Thanksgiving~

**Author's Note:**

> HAPY THANKSGIVING!! Anyway I'm glad you've read this far, happy holidays! See you guys again when I move!


End file.
